Superman
by comicbookhead
Summary: This is the sequel to Test of Love. Clark has returned after 5 years and begins work at the Daily Planet, only to find Lois as his partner. Will they rekindle the love they once had, or will tragedy strike first? CLOIS! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes - **This is the 3rd and final story of a three part series. The first story is "Changes," the second is "Test of Love," and this one is called **Superman.** I am going to have to torture Lois and Clark in this story too, so bear with me. And there will be some action in this story, some extreme action.

**Summary - **This starts off the Clark comes back to Kansas after 5 years of traveling the world and is beginning to work at the Daily Planet. He soon finds out that he will be working with none other then Lois Lane. Will they rekindle the love they once had for each other, or will tragedy strike before they get the chance.

**Metropolis - Daily Planet**

Clark was walking down the streets of Metropolis, holding a briefcase in his right hand as he adjusted his glasses with the other. Today he was beginning is work at the Daily Planet. He had spoken to Perry White who was very impressed with Clark's résumé of freelance work all over the globe for various newspapers. Plus, he owed Clark for saving his life when they first met in Smallville.

As he stepped inside the Daily Planet, he quickly walked into the elevator and headed to the top floor. Clark was very optimistic about his new job. And he was happy that he had the possibility of seeing Chloe there. He had already had a very touching reunion with his mother, but unfortunately, Lois was nowhere to be found. Martha hadn't seen much of her after Clark left, and this stung him badly.

The elevator doors opened and he walked into Perry's office.

"Hey Kent. You have trouble finding the place?" Perry asked with a smile.

"No sir." Clark answered

"Call me chief. And I can't imagine how you would, it's one of the tallest buildings in the city." Perry told Clark. Clark nodded.

"Well, let me introduce you to the team." Perry told Clark as he led him to what Clark later saw as the conference room. "Alright guys. Here is the newest member to the country's best team of journalists." Clark saw three men and two women sitting down. One of the women had a her face buried in a newspaper and Clark was unable to see who it was.

"Ok Kent. Meet Jimmy Olsen, Cat Grant, Sam Foswell, Franklin Stern, and our Pulitzer prize winning reporter, Lois Lane." with that last statement Clark dropped his briefcase and all of his papers came flooding out. Lois rolled her eyes, Perry had partnered her up with a klutz. But, she hadn't quite caught the name of this klutz until she bent down to help him and saw his face. Her eyes pooped out of her head, she new those baby blues anywhere. They were the baby blues of Clark Kent. "Everybody, meet Clark Kent."

"Hello Clark." they all exclaimed.

Clark nodded his head, but his attention still remained on Lois, who was avoiding all eye contact with him. Then he heard, "Chief, can I see you in your office?" in that rude tone Clark knew so well.

"Sure Lois. Kent, come with us since Lois will be partnering up with you to show you the ropes." With that statement Clark felt a lump develop in his throat, not only was Lois here, but she was his partner. This would be interesting.

"Chief, there is no way you are giving me a partner. Let alone him!" Lois exclaimed.

"Lois, what's the matter? I mean I know you didn't want a partner. But this kid has potential that rivals yours, and I want him working with the best." Perry informed.

"Look guys..." Clark began but was interrupted.

"SHUTUP KENT!" both Lois and Perry yelled. Clark took a step back, completely terrified. It was obvious that these two had mentor/apprentice relationship and Clark figured it was best to stay out of it.

"Chief, you have got to be kidding me!" Lois said, with disgust evident in her voice.

"No Lois, I'm not. And if you don't like it, I can easily give Clark the city beat and send you down to foreign affairs." Perry warned firmly.

"Fine! But if he slows me down, I will leave him on some street corner to fend for himself." Lois warned back.

"Deal Lois!" Perry granted her. With that she stormed out of the office and back to her desk. "Don't worry Kent, she's not as bad as she seems at first." Perry assured him, while Clark's eyes still were wide, shock evident in them.

Clark then walked out of Perry's office and sat down at his desk, which to his fear, across from Lois. He figured he shouldn't put off the inevitable, so he said, "Look Lois..." but was interrupted.

"Don't even bother with it Kent, the last thing I want is one of your useless apologies." Lois said bitterly. Clark was about to say something else but her phone rang. "Lois Lane. Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Ok. Thanks Jimmy." then she hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. Then she said, "Come on Kent. If you don't come along I'll get fired." Clark sighed, grabbed his things and followed her out.

**Metropolis Savings and Loans**

Clark and Lois took a cab to Metropolis Savings and Loans where a robbery was in progress. They hadn't said a word to each other on the ride there and this in fact relieved both of them. After they got out of the car, Clark followed Lois through the crowd when her heard her ask, "Commissioner, what do we got?"

"The usual Lane. A bank robbery in progress and they claim that if anybody tried anything funny, they'll shoot the hostages." the commissioner of the Metropolis Police Department informed her. She turned around to tell something to Clark, but she found him gone. She sighed and said, "I guess I'm on my own." She briefly forgot about Clark's abilities at the moment. She then snuck under the police lines and headed around the back.

Witnesses began to see a helicopter flying to the top of the building, but it was not a police helicopter, but a getaway helicopter. Lois was getting to the roof to get a closer look when she was knocked unconscious by one of the robbers.

"Oooo, we should bring this chick with us, she looks tasty." he said.

"Alright, get her in the helicopter. But she if tries anything funny, we are tossing her out." one of the other robbers warned.

"OK LETS MOVE!" the lead robber yelled. But unknown to them, Lois woke up and quickly reacted the way the daughter of a general would. She knocked one of them out and proceeded to knock the pilot unconscious before she was upheld by the other robbers.

"Bitch! We're going down!" a robber yelled.

"Toss her out and see if you can wake up Tommy before we crash." the lead robber yelled back.

Before Lois had a chance to defend herself, she was thrown from the helicopter as the crowd below gasped in horror as she began to plummet to what would've been her death.

But as she closed her eyes and prepared for the impact, a strong pair of arms enveloped her. She soon opened her eyes as she saw the arms were blue. "It's ok Mam, I've got ya." she heard someone say as she looked up to meet the blue eyes she knew so well. He smiled at her before she heard someone scream from down below. She looked up to see the helicopter falling towards them fast. She cocooned her face into Clark's chest, for she knew he'd somehow keep her safe. He raised his arm and caught the helicopter and brought both Lois and the copter to the ground.

He then ripped the door off the hinges and knocked every robber unconscious. He then carried them to the police before heading back to Lois. "Are you ok?" he asked in that caring way she used to love.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." she then proceeded to hug him and said, "Clark." in a whisper that only he would hear. He wasn't surprised since Lois did know all about him when they were together. He just nodded to her and told the paramedics. "Gentlemen, this woman needs attention."

One of them then asked, "Who are you?"

Superman answered, "A friend." then flew off before he was bombarded with questions.

Lois just watched him. She was falling in love with Clark all over again, and that was only if she ever fell out of love with him in the first place. He had a lot of explaining to do when she saw him as Clark Kent again.

And superman is born! Read and Review por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Sorry for not updating for so long, writers block. This chapter starts the day after the previous chapter.**

**Daily Planet**

Clark was walking through the doors of the Daily Planet, he picked up a copy on his way to work and was not surprised at what was on the front page. "SUPERMAN FOILS BANK ROBBERY!" Clark also wasn't surprised that it was Lois who wrote the article because she was able to give everyone a play by play account of the days events. He was surprised, however, that she had called him by the nickname she used to have for him back in Smallville, when they dated. Clark smiled at the thought, "Maybe there's hope for me yet."

He walked out of the elevator and onto the top floor and as he put his things on his desk he heard, "KENT! IN MY OFFICE NOW!" from the demanding voice of Perry White. Clark hurried into the office and sat down, Lois by his side.

"So Kent, Lois tells me that you disappeared yesterday while the scene with superman was taking place, where were you if not doing your job? And that is, need I remind you, to help Ms. Lane here." Perry informed with his anger ready to flare.

Lois just smirked, "Let's see you get out of this one superman." she thought.

"Uh...I...um...I was interrupted with a call from my mother, she was sick and wanted to know if I could come down and help with the farm work." Clark lied. Lois just rolled her eyes.

"Kent, I understand that your mother might need some help, but you have to find a way to balance between her and work, or your outa' here. Is that clear!" Perry warned.

"Crystal sir." Clark answered standing up.

"Wait Kent, I have an assignment for you and Lois." Perry said as Clark sat back down. "I want you two to try and see if you can interview superman, tell us where he got those powers, where's he from, all that good junk. Ok?"

"Yes chief." they both replied.

"Ok good. Now get started right away because I want to see if I can get it to make tomorrow's front page." Perry informed.

"Right away chief." they both replied again as they got up and left.

"That was real low of you Lois. You know why I disappeared!" Clark said angrily.

Lois just smirked, "Hey, if you can't take the heat then leave. He asked how much help you were in writing the article and I didn't want to lie." she said.

"If I hadn't shown up as superman you would've never had an article, because they'd be trying to find what was left of your body because it went splat!" Clark replied.

"Don't let it go to your head. I can take care of myself without the help of a farmboy." Lois said bitterly.

"Well, it figures I didn't get much gratitude. To be honest, I wouldn't expect that from someone like you." Clark answered back.

Lois was surprised, "When did he grow a backbone?" she thought. "What is that supposed to mean?" Lois asked angered by his accusation.

"Think about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Clark said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, at least I don't up and leave the people I love for some shitty "destiny" to save the world that was fine without you." Lois accused back.

"Oh, so that's what this is about. Your still not over the fact that I left because I promised my father that I would use my powers to help mankind, and I was leaving you in the process." Clark responded.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not like it was hard to get over a small town Kansas farmboy who is in fact an alien." Lois quipped back.

This stung Clark. Lois might as well have stabbed him in the stomach with a kryptonite knife because that last statement hurt him a lot. "Well Lois I'm glad it was easy for you. Because I'll admit, it wasn't for me. In fact I'm not sure if I'm over you now. But that last statement really set things straight between us. Now if you'll excuse me, this small town freak has to go help his mother run a farm." Clark said with cold voice as he began to walk away.

Lois already regretted her last statement, and not even for the fact that it was a big, fat, huge lie, but for the fact that she is rekindling old feelings that Clark used to be insecure about, his nonhuman status. "What about that interview?" she asked.

"You already know all about me, so what's the point. You can take credit for this one too if you want, I really don't care." Clark said blankly.

Lois stared at him as Clark was about to turn and walk out when his super-hearing kicked in and he heard someone scream, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He got that far away look in his eye and Lois asked, "I know that look. Who needs help now?" she said sarcastically.

"I have to go." Clark said as he rushed out at top human speed. Lois just rolled her eyes, "He just has to save everyone doesn't he." she thought.

Clark quickly flew to the scene where he saw that a minivan was hanging off the bridge, about to plummet into the lake below with a women in the front seat. "HELP ME SUPERMAN!" the woman in te front seat screamed. Clark shot towards her and although the minivan did fall off the bridge, it was quickly caught by Clark before any damage occurred. However, someone under the bridge was taking pictures of him, unknown to Clark. **(Remember that fact)** He set the van down on the bridge and quickly flew off before the paparazzi got there.

As he began to fly through the city at the dead of the night, admiring it's beauty, his thoughts plagued him of Lois, despite his many attempts not to think about her. "So she's really over me? No, she just said that for her health you moron. Of course she is, you left her to become some stupid hero, who wouldn't get over you. But I still love her. Well that's too bad Clark, because you messed up when you left that girl behind." Clark reminisced sadly of that day as he flew off into the night sky.

Back at the Planet, Lois was having similar struggles in her own head. "Stupid! Stupid! Why would you be so cold to him? Because he ditched you 5 years ago, that's why. But he had to, I mean I couldn't hold him back and let him be a farmer for the rest of his life with those amazing powers. But he didn't even call, write, or anything, he just disappeared. And because you still love him, but don't want to. No I don't, love him that is. Yes you do. No I don't! Shutup Lois" she chastised herself brutally as she finished typing up her "interview" with superman.

**Luthercorp** **Plaza**

"So did you get the pictures?" Lex asked.

"Yeah. So where's my $500?" a man asked back, a photographer for _The Inquisitor_that Lex paid off for pictures of superman. Lex handed him the money and the photographer smiled, "Nice doin' business with you." he said as he walked off.

Lex opened the envelope and quickly looked through the contents inside. He had suspected that Clark was superman and had his lackeys cause a situation to occur so that superman would show up, (A.k.a the car incident) regardless for the risk of human life at stake. The pictures were of poor quality and he was unable to get a good look at the face. "DAMMIT!" he yelled, frustrated with his failed attempt.

Lex had become a very evil man over the years. The of decline of he and Clark's friendship and Lana's rejection to pursue a romantic relationship with him caused the last light within him to burn out. Soon after he had his father murdered so that he could take over Luthercorp and still pursue his dream to be President. Mainly, he was looking to put the world into the palm of his hand and he figured that with Luthercorp's money and the power of the U.S. President, nothing could stand in his way. Except superman, which is why he is looking for the identity of superman, to expose him and get this last obstacle out of his way.

Although angered at the loss of $500 along with the failure to expose superman, he would not stop at this failed attempt. No sir. One way or another, he would expose superman, kill him, or die trying. With that thought he smirked and continued to plot out his plans for the future.

Dun Dun Dun! Read and Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Sorry for not updating for so long, writers block. **

**Daily Planet**

Clark walked into the doors of the Daily Planet reading a copy of that day's edition. He wasn't surprised at what he saw as the front page headline. "MY INTERVIEW WITH SUPERMAN" by Lois Lane. Lois had put his name at the end of the article to give Clark some credit, but not much to be recognized as a serious reporter. This hurt, but it was expected and figured he was going to have to make a name for himself by himself.

"Hey Kent, Lane! In my office now!" he heard Perry shout as he walked through the doors of the elevator, which was actually kind of expected.

"Ok, good job on the interview with superman. Real good. I already got a new lead for you guys to follow. There have been rumors going around that Luthorcorp is funding illegal experiments on humans with the meteor rocks from back in Smallville, and this of course is illegal to use human beings as lab rats. I want you guys to confirm these rumors, cause I would love to put Luthor behind bars. Ok get moving!" And that was Perry for you, quick and to the point.

"Ok Kent, lets get moving on this. I wouldn't mind putting Luthor behind bars myself. Have you heard of the things going on with him since you've been gone or do I have to brief you on that too." Lois said bitterly.

"No. I'm fully aware of his dealings with Luthorcorp, Lane." Clark quipped back.

"Ok then what are we waiting for?" Lois said enthused.

"I'll meet you there." Clark said before speeding off towards Luthorcorp, not wanting to join Lois in a car. Plus, it would make it easier for him to get through Luthorcorp as superman.

"Well I guess I'm on my own." said Lois, not suspecting what Clark was up to.

**Luthorcorp**

Clark quickly changed into superman as he supersped through Luthorcorp searching for some sort of lab with human subjects an meteor rocks. He had found none, and figured he wouldn't since Lex was smarter than that. He would definitely handle this business far away in order to prevent a connection with Luthorcorp. Clark has been aware if Lex's activities in the past few years, and has noticed that he has turned out exactly how he never wanted too, a worse version of his father. Although he somewhat sympathized for Lex, he never thought he should have become such an evil man, and decided he was to fight Lex.

He quickly sped out of Luthorcorp. On his way, he noticed what seem like a very large vault, and when he x-rayed it he saw what looked like a lab. He quickly broke through the doors and entered. What he saw was horrible. He noticed a large, well-built, and not to mention grotesque being strapped into a large tank filled with what looked to be refined, liquified kryptonite. It had wires and needles through it, showing that it was being studied. Clark would have gotten a closer look if it hadn't have been for the kryptonite. So he sped out of Luthorcorp and was face to face with Lois Lane before he knew it. She just rolled her eyes, she should have known he was here.

"Find anything?" Lois asked. Trying desperately not to stare at the visible muscles through Clark's signature blue tights.

"No. I didn't expect to anyway. Lex might be evil, but he is smart. My guess is that the lab, if there is one is as far from here as possible, within reasonable distance for Lex to get there and back." Clark informed.

"Not bad for a farmboy. Now change out of those tights before I hurl." Lois said, imitating the feeling a sickness in her stomach. Clark just through a fake smile on his face before switching back to Clark Kent.

On their ride back to the Planet to think up some possible outcomes of where this lab might be, Clark turned serious. "Lois?" she turned and looked at him. "Look, I was wondering if we could talk sometime. Maybe over coffee or something. See if we can try to break this rift between us, it will help make a better partnership." Clark said hopefully.

"No thanks." Lois said blankly before turning back to look at the road. Clark just clenched his teeth before looking out the window of the passenger seat. He knew that Lois would probably never give him the time of day, so he would catch her and see if he could force her into it, maybe as superman.

**Lois' Apartment**

"I can't believe him Chloe. I mean not only does he come to the Planet and invade my territory as a reporter, but he thinks he can just apologize and things will be all hunky dory between us again. I can't stand him." Lois said to her cousin, who again was the mediator between Clark and Lois.

"Lois, you and I both know why he had to leave. You can't hate him for it." Chloe said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I can try." Lois said. Chloe just looked at her. "Think about it from my perspective Chloe. I mean I know he had to this, but he didn't even call, write, or even try and keep in touch in those 5 years that he was gone. I mean who does that to someone they love." Lois said.

"Well you haven't exactly given him a chance to explain himself cuz." Chloe informed.

"Hey! Who's side are you on here?" Lois asked frustrated.

"I'm on no ones side, just being the voice of reason." Chloe snapped back.

"Even tonight Chloe, when we were looking through various places where Lex might have this lab, there was such a distance between us. We talked as complete strangers who were just searching for the same thing." Lois reminisced sadly.

"You still love him don't you." Chloe stated sympathetically.

"No!" Lois snapped. But instead of it sounding convincing, it sounded as if she was a schoolgirl trying to say to herself she didn't have a crush. Chloe had to think it was adorable and she just stared at Lois intently. "I don't." Lois tried to convince herself again, unsuccessfully.

"Look Lois, I'm no expert in the department of love, but I would give Clark a chance, for his and your sake." Chloe said. "But right now I have to go. I have a deadline to meet for my new book." Chloe had become a writer instead of a journalist. She wrote a very successful series of stories about the adventures she, Clark, Lana, Lois, and Pete had as children growing up in a town where everything weird happened, from the living dead to killer bees. Pretty much an autobiography of their lives in Smallville where she changed the name of the characters, but they had the same basic personalities. And she changed the name of the town as well.

Lois just hugged her cousin, "Thanks for the talk Chlo." Lois said sincerely.

"Anytime Lo. You know I'm always here for you. But I really have to go cause my publisher will kill me if I'm late again." Chloe smile and so did Lois. And as Chloe walked out, Lois heard a gust of wind hit near her terrace. She quickly went to check it out.

"What if I was a burglar?" she heard a voice say from behind her as she swung around ready to attack. But she was surprised to see a blue figure come out from the shadows, with a red cape, superman, a.k.a., Clark Kent. She would have preferred a burglar.

"Well then you'd be flying down twelve stories towards your death, and to be honest I would've preferred a burglar." Lois informed as Clark just shook his head. Lois tried to walk inside but Clark quickly grabbed her arm, lightly.

"Lois, we need to talk." Clark stated firmly.

"What's there to talk about?" Lois responded, still close-minded.

"You know we have to talk about this Lois, or our lives at the Planet will be hell from now on." Clark warned.

"Look Smallville, if you have to say anything to me, say it." Lois said with her back to him as she looked out into the city.

Clark took a deep breathe. "Lois, I know that you probably have every reason to hate me right now..." he was interrupted.

"You got that right!" Lois yelled as she spun around.

"Lois..." Clark began again but was interrupted again.

"No Clark! You don't have the right to explain what you did! You left and I understood why, but you never even made the effort to keep in touch with me when you were gone. I mean, who does that to someone they love? Honestly!" Lois screamed at him. "I loved you. I waited for you for those five years, hoping and praying that you'd come back to me, or at least call. But you never did. You never did! Soon I had to give up on you and try to date other men. But I never got the chance to get close to them because my mind always drifted back to you. I hated you for this. Then I thought to myself, who have I become to pout over some farmboy from Kansas. And that's when I decided to erase you from my memory and my life. But then you show up that the Planet!" Lois yelled some more as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Lois, I'm sorry." Clark said sincerely.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Clark. All I want to know its why! Why did you do that to me?" Lois asked angrily.

"I figured that if we didn't have contact with each other it would make things easier for us, you know, to move on." Clark said desperately

"Well it wasn't Clark! It made it harder! We could have helped each other through it Clark! But instead you decided to force us both to do it alone!" Lois informed harshly.

"I know that now Lois and all I can say is I'm sorry." Clark said as he touched her arm.

Lois quickly pulled away and glared at him. "Lois..." Clark started but was interrupted with a slap to his face.

"I hate you! Do your hear me? I HATE YOU!" Lois said as tears feel down her cheeks. She quickly ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

Clark just let some of his own tears slide down his cheeks as he whispered, "I'm sorry." and took off into the night sky.

Lois just sat in her bed and cried. She curled herself into a ball and she cried like there was no tomorrow. She still loved Clark Kent. But she could not give into her love. EVER! She told herself until she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of what might have happened if Clark had never left.

More to come, stay tuned. Read and Review por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry for not updating for so long, been busy.**

**Daily Planet**

Clark and Lois haven't spoken since there last talk, and we all know how that ended. Since then, they have been rivaling for stories, playing the cat and mouse game of "who's the better reporter." Perry did not like this, not one bit. Although it did have it's benefits, because in their competition they had come up with some very accurate and interesting stories to put on the front page, trying to outdo the other. But they were supposed to be partners, not enemies.

"Kent! Lane! In my office now!" Perry yelled.

The two bitter journalists walked into the office, Clark looked at Lois with a guilty face, but she barely noticed his presence.

"Teamwork is usually what people describe as a partnership. Not playing this game of who's got the better story. What's up with you two?" Perry asked firmly, yet curiously.

"Ask the farmboy over here. Because it's his fault." Lois informed angrily, not sparing to give Clark a look.

Clark just looked down in sadness.

"Kent?" Perry questioned.

Clark had been playing with this idea in his head since his fight with Lois. Now was a better time as ever to bring it up. "Look chief, this is a great organization and any investigative reporter would be proud to work in a place like this. But..." Clark took a deep breathe and continued, "I don't think it's the place for me." Perry's eyes widened and Lois quickly shot a look of shock, and even regret at the blue eyed farmboy.

"What do you mean? Why do you think that?" Perry started bombarding Clark with questions but was quieted as Clark continued.

"Chief, Lois and I have a history together and it didn't turn out for the better. With me being here, neither of us will ever be comfortable working here. Although we have tried to resolve our differences, things just aren't working out." Clark stated sadly.

"Well I could just grant you two the wish of not having to be partners." Perry suggested.

"Sorry sir, but we haven't really been partners since I've been here and were both still uncomfortable." Clark informed. "This was Lois' territory before mine so I think it's better if I go and work for the Inquisitor or something." he finished.

Perry was about to try and convince Clark to stay, but seeing the resolution that this was the only way to settle this problem in Clark's eyes, he decided against.

"Well Kent, it was good working with you. Your one of the best damn reporters I've ever had and it will be hard to see you go. But this is your choice. Good luck to you son." Perry said as he stuck out his hand.

Clark grasped it firmly and shook it. "Thank you for the opportunity chief, it was my honor." Clark answered back with a small smile. He then turned to Lois, who was facing the floor. "I'm sorry." he said before walking out the door.

"He's something else that Kent kid. But I gotta' admit, he's one commendable son of a gun." Perry said to no one in particular before heading back to work.

Lois couldn't feel more guilty. And Perry couldn't have been more right, Clark Kent was one of a kind, more than Perry knew, and Lois had to admit that the love she had for him still resided in her, somewhere. She quickly rushed out of the office and to the elevator, hoping to catch Clark. Unfortunately the elevator door closed but not before she caught a glimpse of him. "Was he crying?" she thought.

She quickly rushed to the stairs and was about to head down when she had a sudden realization. When Clark was upset or needed to think, he took to the skies. And he could only do that as superman. She quickly went up the stairs towards the roof. Luckily, she caught up with him just before he was about to take off.

"Clark!" she yelled to catch his attention. He stopped but never turned around. "Why did you have to go and do that? I mean I know we have our differences but you don't have to quit." she reasoned.

Clark just turned around, tears on his cheeks, his big red 'S' gleaming in the sun. "Because Lois, if I didn't still love you I could work with the differences. But I do Lois. I do still love you. And it killed me everyday to stare at your face knowing that you hated me. I can't deal with it any longer. That's the real reason." Clark told her truthfully, baring his soul.

Lois took a step back, not expecting this. A teary eyed superman confessing that he still loved her. She wanted to scream, "Oh Clark! I love you too!" and run and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but her pride decided against it. She quickly regained her composure before replying, "You didn't keep in contact, and I couldn't wait for you forever. You abandoned me." she said as tears began to sting in her eyes.

"No I didn't. I had a promise to keep to my father, the man you know as Jonathon Kent, not Jor-El. He wanted me to do this and I couldn't let him down, it was his dying wish. And I told you before I left that I'd come back to you, and I know you heard me." Clark stated, barely whispering.

"But you didn't. I waited for you for 5 years, and now it's too late." Lois replied back, just as quietly.

"I'm here ain't I?" Clark replied with a rhetorical question, not looking for an answer.

Lois just looked down in sadness, not knowing how to reply. When she looked up to say something back, Clark Kent was a mere speck flying towards the sun, away from her. "Clark..." she whispered as tears fell.

**Luthorcorp**

Lex and several scientists were working with the hideous, giant monster Clark had discovered when he was investigating here, unknown to Lex (he moved to fast for the cameras).

"So how is he coming doctor?" Lex asked the lead scientist.

"Surprisingly well Mr. Luthor. He is slowly beginning to regain consciousness, before we know it, we'll be able to use him for further study. He will really give us a good look on how life is on other planets. We suspect that he comes from the planet that Dr. Virgil Swann mapped out in his studies. His body has all of the requirements to survive in that type of environment." the doctor informed Lex as he nodded.

But Lex had other plan's for the monster, he was going to unleash him on the city of Metropolis, to draw out superman. From the looks of it, superman also had all of the requirements to survive there. And he had also intercepted some of Swann's reports on how he called this lost planet Krypton, the same planet superman said he was from in Lois Lane's Daily Planet article. He then remembered Clark's contact with Dr. Swann, hence his suspicion that Clark is superman. He figured if anything could stop superman, it would be one of his own kind.

But then something went wrong. The monitors began beeping off the hook as the monster inside the tank began to stir violently.

"Oh no! Mr. Luthor, he's waking up! We aren't ready!" the doctor panicked. Lex just smirked and quickly ran out of the room, looking to escape the wrath of this monster, and leaving the doctor's to fend for themselves.

The monster woke abruptly and let out a loud roar, one that Clark heard with is super-hearing and quickly flew back to Metropolis at warp speed. Then, it broke out of the tank with one swing of it's arm. And this tank was supposed to be able to withstand a direct hit from a 5 megaton warhead without any real damage. But this beast managed to break out with one punch. It then smashed it's way through Luthorcorp, killing anything and anyone that was there.

It smashed through a wall and was met by none other than Clark Kent, a.k.a., superman. It quickly rushed Clark at surprising speed for such a large being, and gave him a good uppercut, sending Clark back at least 200 feet. It then headed toward the first thing it saw, Metropolis. Clark quickly got to his feet, that punch actually hurt him, nothing in his life had ever hurt him. He quickly wiped his jaw only to find a small amount of blood on his hand. Clark's eyes widened and he knew that he had his work cut out for him fighting this monster. But never the less, the hero quickly pursued the monster to Metropolis.

And the battle begins. The next chapter will start off where this one leads off at, so stay tuned. The monster, by the way, is Doomsday. In the comic book, Doomsday was the powerful being that was non native to Krypton, but raised there in harsh environment during an experiment on Krypton to create the Ultimate life form. This creature managed to kill superman. Will he in this story? Find out. If you want to find out more you can probably look it up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! Sorry for not updating for a while. This chapter starts off right where the last one left off.**

**Metropolis**

Doomsday was viciously tearing his way through the streets of Metropolis, killing everyone and everything. To left cars were flying, to the right buildings were crumbling down. It was pretty much one of the most chaotic scenes you can imagine, and the news was giving everyone live coverage.

"That's right Tom," a field reporter began for channel 5 news, "The monster is tearing his way through the streets and the authorities can seem to bring him down. He has been hit with tank missiles and has left the tanks destroyed without a scratch. We are all wondering if there is anything that can stop him. Wait. OH NO! LOOK OUT!" the woman screamed as a car flew towards, about to crush her when it stopped in mid air and was tossed aside by the one and only, Superman!

The crowd at the Planet cheered in delight that he had arrived. If anyone could save them, it was superman. But Lois wasn't as optimistic. She now saw the man she loved with all her heart about to fight a terrible monster that could take a shot from a missile without flinching. She was scared that he might not come out alive. "Be careful Clark." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Clark quickly flew into Doomsday's chest, sending the two titans through at least three buildings before plummeting to the ground. Both of them quickly recovered and lunged at each other.

The monster quickly threw one of those mean uppercuts, but Clark managed to dodge it this time and pounded Doomsday in the gut, sending him flying. Clark quickly flew into the air after Doomsday and quickly threw a right hook to the face, earning a loud grunt from the monster as hit landed hard on top of an abandoned bus.

The crowd at the Planet again cheered.

"Yeah superman. Kick his ass!" one reporter screamed.

"That monster is no match for the man of steel." Jimmy Olsen said confidently.

Unfortunately they were all quieted when the bus that Doomsday landed on ended up flying through the air, hitting Clark squar in the stomach, sending him and the bus into a nearby 711.

The monster roared, breaking nearby windows and headed towards the 711 at surprising speed for such a large monster. Clark however, was unhurt by the bus and quickly threw it off of him before heading towards the charging Doomsday, with Lois' face in his head, keeping him fighting.

The two powerful beings grappled with each other. Clark hurled Doomsday into a nearby wall of Luthorcorp tower, but the monster quickly reacted when it bounced back and punched Clark right in his jaw, sending him into a flip.

Clark then saw Doomsday's hand about to crush him, and quickly supersped around the beast and grabbed him by the shoulders from behind and tossed him into the air. Clark flew up at the beast and straight into its stomach, basing Doomsday through several buildings. Clark then let go as the behemoth went straight into a train.

But now it was angry. It quickly planted its feet, managed to stop the train and then hurl it at superman. Clark dodged it but was only met by a punch in the nose by Doomsday, sending him back into the street. He got up and felt blood dripping from his nose, but he couldn't stop. He had to bring this nut down, and he had to do it fast.

The crowd at the Planet gasped in horror at the TV as they saw superman's bloody nose.

"Oh my God! Superman's hurt!" Cat Grant said horrified.

Lois was now scared to death, begging God to get Clark out of there alive. She knew his chances were slim and right now she wished that he was a coward, so that he'd run and not deal with the monster. But she knew Clark. He would fight to bring this barbaric being down or die trying, and that's what scared her the most, Clark dying without knowing how she truly feels.

Clark quickly got up and blasted some heat vision at Doomsday, but the beast shrugged it off and charged at Clark. Soon the two were grappling again. Clark quickly threw an uppercut to Doomsday, who quickly recovered and nailed Clark with a right hook, cutting his eye while the beast remained without a scratch.

When Doomsday threw another punch, Clark supersped out of the way and socked the monster with a mean dropkick to the face, managing to get blood from the beasts' mouth. But the kick only seemed to anger it more as it made a giant leap into the air towards the Daily Planet.

Clark followed in hot pursuit. Soon they were right in front of the Planet. Clark hovered above as Doomsday roared menacingly, breaking surrounding windows and daring Clark to take him on. Clark quickly used his heat vision to melt the road underneath the beast, and when Doomsday managed to sink into the ground up to his knee, Clark quickly used his super-cool breathe to freeze the road, trapping Doomsday in place. He figured if he couldn't beat it through brute strength, he'd use his brain.

Clark grabbed a nearby 18 wheeler truck and flew at Doomsday at warp speed, crushing the monster so hard it broke out of the road and flew back at least 300 feet into a nearby building. Clark landed on the ground in front of the Planet and looked up. "Lois is in there!" he thought. "I have to bring this guy down and I have to do it now!" though a beaten and bloody Clark.

Lois was now officially terrified. She was so worried about Clark that she was shaking violently, thinking what would happen if Clark lost. "No Lois! Don't think that! Be strong! You know Clark would want you to." she thought. But she was not convincing herself an iota. She was brought out of her thoughts with a load roar, meaning the beast was still alive.

Soon the two super beings were meeting each other punch for punch. The blood of both the monster and the hero was spraying everywhere. People saw cars flying, heat vision beams going off, heard loud roars from that monster that was killing superman.

Soon the two beings were in an old fashion blood-fest. Both refusing to give into their opponent, no matter how weak they felt. Doomsday quickly uppercut a battered Clark, sending him into the air as it jumped after him and landed onto the ground, crushing Clark. It then sat up, straddling our hero and began to batter him in, plunging his face into the ground.

As punches, elbows, and even bites completely battered Clark, sending him into the darkness, he began to give up hope as every part of his body ached. Then he saw it, the face of his angel, the love of his life, Lois. She was so beautiful to him. She was perfect, and he couldn't let her down. With that last thought he caught Doomsday's punch and saw that the beast was slowing and tired.

Clark flipped the monster over his head and soon was straddling Doomsday. Battering the beast in the same way he was getting battered before. Clark was determined to kill this monster, and promised himself that even if he died in the process, he would kill the behemoth. The beaten Doomsday quickly hurled Clark to the side.

Both super beings struggled to get up. Clark saw the monsters weakened state and despite his own, gave everything he had in this one last hit. He supersped at Doomsday, who didn't even make an attempt at dodging what was coming. Clark really nailed the beast in the head, crushing it's skull as both of them flew into a nearby building about 12 stories high. The building crumbled and began to fall on Clark and Doomsday, burying them in tons of rubble and rock.

Now, everyone at the Planet and the rest of the country waited in complete suspense, praying that superman had managed to kill the monster. Soon a loud thundering noise was heard as the rubble began to shake. What the people saw made them want to cry in tears of joy. A victorious superman, rising from the rubble, holding the dead Doomsday above his head. Everyone cheered, and Lois was so relieved as she saw Clark toss the beast about 5 feet and front of him.

But Clark began to wobble and stagger, struggling to stand. He began to think that this was his time. He quickly closed his eyes and whispered what he thought would be his last words, "I love you Lois." And then fell to the ground.

People everywhere gasped.

"Oh no! He's dead!" someone yelled in the Planet.

"What happened, he was fine a second ago." Jimmy Olsen said, completely shocked.

Lois was absolutely horrified at what she just saw. "No." she whispered as she quickly made her way down to the ground floor and flew out the door of the Daily Planet. What she saw was a bloody, beaten, half naked Clark on the ground coughing up blood. She quickly ran to him and took him in her arms.

"Clark! Clark wake up!" Lois urged as Clark's eyes opened lazily, thankfully no one was around to hear her say his name because of the battle. Those who were there, like the camera, were to far away to hear the conversation, slightly afraid Doomsday may not be dead.

"L-Lois..." he mumbled.

"It's ok Clark. I'm here. Just hang on and you'll be fine." Lois said softly.

"The monster...is he..." Clark began.

"Yes. You stopped him. You did it." Lois said as she cradled Clark in her arms, her hands bloody from Clark's broken body.

"Lois. If...If I don't...m-make it..." Clark began.

"No Clark! Don't say that! You'll get out of here alive if I have to force you." Lois said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"L-Lois...If I don't make it...I want you to kn-know that I...I love you." Clark said, struggling to speak.

"Oh Clark." Lois whispered, "I love you too. I never stopped. I was stupid and let my pride get in the way of how I truly feel. Just please don't leave me. I can't lose you. Not again. Do you hear me. Not again! Please Clark, keep fighting the way I know you can." Lois said to him, caressing his bruised face with her hand.

"I will...always...b-be with you. N-no matter what." Clark said to her, smiling despite the situation.

"Clark no! You can't leave me. I can't live without you. I won't let you die. Do you hear me superman? I won't!" Lois said desperately, as the tears began to fall even more.

"It's ok Lois. I-I love you." Clark said as he closed his eyes.

"Clark no! Clark! Clark!" Lois said panicking. She shook him thoroughly to try and wake him but it was no use. She checked his pulse and it was still going, but slowly. She just held him as she began to shake and sob uncontrollably.

Will Clark survive? Read the next chapter, the last chapter, to find out. Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here! Sorry for not updating for a while. This chapter starts off right where the last one left off. This is the last chapter! **

**IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE STORY "CHANGES" WHICH IS THE FIRST STORY TO THIS THREE PART SERIES (this being the 3rd, the 2nd is "Test of Love"), THEN YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Metropolis**

There was Lois Lane, holding the dying Superman, a.k.a. Clark Kent the love of her life, in her arms. She was sobbing, not trying to hold back the tears. She screamed for someone to help several times, but no one came. People just watched sadly at the scene taking place before them.

Lois prayed and prayed that Clark would make it out of all this alive. What she said to Clark hadn't been a lie. She had already lost him once and she knew with every ounce of her being that she wouldn't be able to lose him again. She stroked his face, admiring his handsome face beneath the blood and bruises. She had been so stupid to push him away. And for what, her silly pride! She continued to rock Clark in her arms, as if he were a little baby that needed comforting.

Soon, as Lois continued to beg Clark silently to hang on, she heard a thundering sound in the sky. She quickly looked up to find a person, covered in a black hooded cloak, flying towards her and Clark. Lois clutched the unconscious Clark to her chest, prepared to defend him with her life. The figure landed and rushed towards them.

"Get away from him!" Lois screamed, shielding Clark.

"Lois, it's ok. I'm here to help." the hooded person said, and from the sound of it, it was a woman.

"How would you know how to help him? And how do you know my name?" Lois yelled back, still suspicious.

"Because your not the only one who knows who this man really is." the woman said as she slightly pulled back her hood so only Lois could see her, for now. It was Diana (a.k.a. Wonder Woman)! The girl that dated Clark just before he began to date Lois.

"Diana?" Lois asked quietly.

Diana winked and covered her face fully again as she took Clark into her arms. When she prepared to take off, she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see a teary eyed Lois.

"Where are you taking him?" she asked, Diana knew Lois wouldn't let her leave unless she spilled.

"To the Wayne Manor in Gotham City. Do you know where that is?" Diana asked.

Lois nodded. "Why would you take him there?" Lois asked, ready to grab Clark from Diana's grasp.

"Because Bruce Wayne knows a lot about protecting secret identity's, and can get Clark the best possible help." Diana informed quietly, making sure not to speak to loud. Lois nodded and Diana took off into the air, heading to Gotham. Lois quickly rushed to the airport, with every intention of meeting Clark and Diana there.

**Wayne Manor - Gotham City**

After about a 3 hour plane ride, an exhausted and stressed Lois walked hastily up to the door of Wayne Manor, but she was horrified that she would receive bad news about Clark's condition. She knocked loudly. A well dressed old man answered.

"Hello Miss Lane. We've been expecting you." the man informed.

"Hello." Lois answered politely.

"I expect you are here to see Mr. Kent, yes?" he asked with his British accent. All Lois could do was nod. "Right this way then." he said as he began to lead her through the large mansion. Soon the two of them came to a door and Alfred led them in. "Hello Master Bruce. Miss Prince. I believe you have a visitor." Alfred said politely before excusing himself.

Lois walked in to find two people standing over Clark's body, Diana and a tall, well-built, handsome man with neatly combed brown hair.

"Hello Miss Lane. My name is Bruce Wayne, and I believe you already know Diana." Bruce said as he stuck out his hand.

Lois shook it and nodded her head at Diana. She then turned and looked at Clark. His body was injected with needles, hooking him up to a monitor that was regulating his bodily functions. She assumed that because of his only because of his weakened state that they were able to even poke the needles through his steel hard skin. She then turned back to Bruce.

"How do I know I can trust you? For all I know you could be just taking blood samples to make yourself some loose change or power or some shit." Lois said with narrowing eyes.

Bruce just laughed. "Miss Lane. I can assure that I have no needs for Clark's power. My bat suit and supreme physical and mental training make up for what I lack in when compared to super humans. The gadgets also are a big help." he informed with an empty chuckle.

"So your Batman." It was more of a statement then a question. Bruce nodded and gave her and encouraging smile. Lois turned to Diana. "So this is what you meant about him protecting secret identities." Diana nodded and smiled, similar to the way Bruce did. Lois just turned back to Clark.

"We will give you some alone time. Come on Bruce." Diana said as she and Bruce walked out.

"Thanks Diana." Lois said without looking away from Clark. When Clark and Lois were alone, she just watched him, admiring the man she loved. She then began to talk to him, knowing somehow he'd hear her. He always did.

"Look Clark. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting since you started working at the Planet. It was selfish and I had know right to do it. I know why you didn't contact me when you were gone. You wanted to make it easier for us to move on from each other, and you knew, as I did, that it wouldn't be possible if we kept in contact. But the reason I was mad was because I didn't want to move on from you Clark. I loved you more than life itself and was ready to spend my life you. And when you didn't contact me it felt that you didn't feel the same way, and I hated you for this. I had no right to, but id did. I was hurt Clark. I couldn't take not being able to run into your arms, allowing you to hold me. When we talked on the roof of the Planet, you really opened my eyes. You promised to come back to me and here you are. I was stupid not to accept you." She paused before continuing, "I just love you so much Clark. Please don't leave me. This world needs you, your mother needs you. And..." Lois stopped as tears began to fall. "And I need you. You came back to me before. Come back to me now.

Lois then climbed on to the bed with Clark, she wrapped his arms around her as she gently laid her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, falling asleep in the man she loves' arms.

Days became weeks, and Clark had still not awoken from what soon became a coma. But Lois stayed by him, sleeping in his arms every night. Although she had become good friends with Diana and Bruce these past few weeks, and they had helped her through this tough time.

Martha Kent and Chloe soon arrived, shortly after Lois, to support their son and best friend. The three women had kept each other from completely losing hope on the most important man in each of their lives.

One day, Lois woke up with the sun in her eyes. She looked up to where Clark usually was but he was gone. She jumped up, ready to start panicking but then she saw him, standing by the window, watching the sunrise. Lois tried to speak but words refused to come out of her mouth. She was in complete shock. She even pinched herself a few times, praying that this wasn't a dream. Finally, she said something.

"Clark..." she whispered.

Then he slowly turned to her, the sun reflecting off of his back made him look like an angel, with an aura surrounding him. She was frozen, unable to move.

"It's ok Lois. And you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have kept in contact and I don't know how I can repay you for those years of pain." Clark said, his eyes facing the floor.

Lois just smiled, and walked towards him after gaining feeling back in her knees. She just put her hand under his chin and lifted his face up and met his eyes with her own. She knew how he could repay her. "Just kiss me." she ordered.

Clark didn't need to be told twice. He quickly wrapped his arms around Lois and kissed her. It was slow and gentle at first. But then the passion increased as they began to get a feel for each other again and their tongues danced.

Clark couldn't imagine how he had ever lived without such a perfect feeling. Having Lois in his arms, kissing her, it was simply divine to him.

Lois was thinking the same exact thing. There was know feeling like kissing and relaxing in the arms of one Clark Kent, farmboy from Kansas turned superhero.

The two lovebirds just kissed each other like it was their last. But soon, the need for air soon became too great and they split apart. Their foreheads still rested each other, eyes still closed. Soon their noses were playfully rubbing with one another as Lois Lane, the tough and hard nosed reporter, giggled like a 10 year old girl.

Clark couldn't stop beaming. He was so happy that he and Lois still had the chance to be together. Although he knew now that because of his counter identity that things would be hard for them, but he was willing to work through it, as long as it was with Lois. And the look her eyes said that he wasn't the only one willing to do so.

"Get a room." Chloe said as she, Diana, Bruce, and Martha entered the room. Although they were slightly embarrassed, both Clark and Lois made no move to release each other from their embrace. But, they were soon forced as Clark went over to hug his mother and Chloe.

"You gave us quite a scare there Clark." Chloe informed him.

"Yes he did, but we are still so proud of you Clark. Fighting that monster must have been so hard for you." Martha ensured, rubbing her son's newly healed back.

Clark then turned to Diana and gave her a quick hug. "It's good to see you again Clark." Diana said.

"Same here Diana. And I guess you still have dibs on my superhero name eh?" he said playfully as Diana smiled.

"Oh and Clark, I think you owe this man your undying gratitude," Martha began, "because it was because of his care that you are still alive." she told him.

Clark then turned to Bruce and shook his hand. "Bruce, I don't know how I could ever thank you."

"I do. If we happened to become partners in the superhero gig, I'm sure it would save me plenty of time and brain power." Bruce said with a smile.

Clark looked confused. "He's Batman." Lois said as she came from behind Clark and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Clark then nodded and said to Bruce, "You've got yourself a deal."

Soon after this, all six people became very well acquainted, pretty much best friends. They talked about past experiences, things to look forward to in the future, and even shared funny stories. That night, all six people pretty much became a family. Clark and Bruce had many different views on how to deal with fighting crime, but all in all they had the same basic goal, and that was to help mankind become better, and the ways they carried this out was irrelevant, short of murder of course. They were pretty much best pals right off the bat. Lois, Diana, Chloe and Martha had the same relationship. They all got along well too, and Lois, Chloe, and Martha were glad to let Diana into their little posse, so to speak.

Later that night, Lois and Clark were out on the terrace looking up at the beautiful night sky of Gotham city after making love for hours. Lois was wrapped in only Clark's superman cape and he was only in his boxers. Thankfully the Wayne Manor offered great privacy. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Clark had Lois in arms, with her head lying back on his chest. The both of them cherished this moment, and never wanted it to end. They had a real heart to heart that night. They promised to always stick together, no matter what. And they knew that keeping their relationship in tact would be hard, but they were willing to work for it, together.

"Clark?" Lois asked.

"Hmm."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, it'll always be like this, that you'll always fly back to me." Lois asked as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Lois, whether or not it is in this world or another, you will always be with me and I with you. You were for those 5 years we were apart, whether you know it or not." Clark answered.

"How?" asked a curious Lois.

Clark took her hand and put it on his chest, over his heart. "Right here." he answered.

Lois just smiled widely and kissed Clark tenderly. "I love you Clark Kent, or should I say, Superman." Lois winked.

"And I love you Lois Lane, or should I say, superwoman." Clark answered back.

Then, Lois looked up at Clark and saw that worried look in his eyes. "I know that look. Who needs help now?" Lois rolled her eyes and smiled.

Clark smiled at her and quickly changed into his superman costume and went and kissed Lois, taking her breath away. "Be careful." she told him. Then she watched him fly off to help the person in need. "Just fly back to me Superman, and whisk me away." she whispered into the night.

Then she heard his reply, despite the distance between them, "I will Lois. I always will." Clark answered and flew off, becoming a mere speck against the starlit sky.

**The End**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories. This ends the series of Changes, Test of Love, and Superman. Please read and review this last chapter, it took me a while to get it all down. Peace!**


End file.
